


Giving in to Temptation

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Oliver being in prison gives Laurel and Felicity the chance to take their friendship to the next level.





	Giving in to Temptation

Laurel was in her apartment, alone. She had just finished her casework and wanted to do something fun.

She thought about calling Felicity. The two of them had become friends, or at least friendly, over the past few weeks.

She reached for her phone and before she could touch the screen, it started ringing. It was Felicity.

"Are you busy?" Felicity asked.

"Not at all," Laurel said.

"Do you wanna come over?" Felicity asked. "We could watch some TV, maybe order a pizza later."

"Sure," Laurel said. "I'll be right over."

Laurel was surprised. This was the first time Felicity asked her over to do something not related to catching Diaz. It could be that she was wanted some company. Laurel could relate to that. 

When she got to her Felicity's apartment, she was surprised to see her friend dressed in a sexy black dress, not something one would wear just strolling around the house.

"Wondering about the dress?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Laurel said. 

"Before I called you, I was thinking of going out. I thought better of it."

"The company of strangers is not what you need right now. I get it," Laurel said.

"I'm having a Bloody Mary. Want one? Felicity asked.

Laurel smiled. "Sure."

Laurel watched her make the drink and couldn't help but admire Felicity's beautiful, sexy body. She was sure if she had gone out she would have had men all over her.

Felicity handed her the drink, and they sat down on the couch.

"What made you want to go out tonight?" Laurel asked.

"I am just so lonely here," Felicity said. "I miss Oliver so much. I thought going out might make me feel better, but then I got nervous.

"I'll bet," Laurel said. "You realized you be getting hit on all night and wanted to avoid that."

"Something like that," Felicity said.

Felicity seemed nervous. Laurel thought she knew why.

"Were you afraid that you'd actually go home with one of those guys?" Laurel asked.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Of course not. I'd never do that to Oliver."

Laurel smiled. "You don't wear something like that unless you want people to notice you."

Felicity shook her head. "I wouldn't cheat, but..."

"Sometimes you want to?" Laurel asked.

Felicity was silent.

"I get it," Laurel said. "Oliver's gone. You have needs that he can't meet. And maybe you're mad at him for being in prison. Maybe you want just one night of fun with no consequences."

"You're good at reading people," Felicity said.

"I have many talents," Laurel said. "Tell me the real reason you invited me here."

"Like I said, I was lonely," Felicity said. "And I hoped you could talk some sense into me and take my mind off things."

"How am I doing?" Laurel asked.

"Very well," Felicity said.

Felicity still looked a little nervous. There was something she wasn't saying. 

"Thanks for coming," Felicity said. "I wouldn't have wanted to make a mistake and take home some random guy or gal."

Laurel glanced at her again. "Gal?"

"Yeah," Felicity said. "I find women attractive. I've just never acted on it."

It all made sense to Laurel now. Felicity invited her over because she wanted Laurel to come on to her. Laurel wondered if Felicity did this subconsciously or if it was carefully thought out. Maybe Felicity was testing herself. 

"Do you regret that?" Laurel asked.

"Sometimes," Felicity said. "I should have experimented more when I was younger."

Laurel was quiet for a moment. If she made an effort, this might really happen. She could have Felicity. But it could ruin their friendship. When she's thinking clearly, she may hate Laurel for helping her break her marriage vows. Then again, her friend was clearly suffering. Better she cheat with her than with someone else, someone who doesn't care for her the way Laurel does.

"It isn't too late," Laurel said.

Felicity looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I have experience in that area," Laurel said. "I could show you a few things."

"Things?" Felicity asked.

Laurel smiled. "I'll put it bluntly. I'll happily get between your legs and devour your sweet pussy. That should help with the frustration you're feeling."

Felicity didn't say anything. Laurel could tell she was giving it serious consideration.

"That's not what I asked you here for." Felicity said.

Laurel could see Felicity was letting her nerves get the best of her. But Laurel was past the point of playing this safe.

"Since I've been here I've heard you say how lonely you are, mention how you're into women, and then admit you regret never giving it a try," Laurel said. "And let's not forget that of everybody could have invited over, you chose me, probably the sexiest woman you know. And you are also aware that my ethics can sometimes be situational. Some part of you wants this. Give in, Felicity. Just this once. No one will ever have to know."

Felicity was still silent.

Laurel stood up and held out her hand. Felicity gave her a dazed look and stood up. Laurel led her to Felicity's bedroom and closed the door. 

Laurel turned around to see Felicity staring at her. They looked each other in the eyes. Laurel knew that Felicity had already decided she was going to be fucked tonight.

"Get undressed," Laurel said.

Felicity quickly slid the dress off and removed the rest of her clothes. Laurel did the same.

"You are so beautiful," Felicity said.

"You look pretty yummy yourself," Laurel said.

Not wasting anymore time, Laurel moved forward and pulled Felicity in for a kiss. They fell on the bed, and Laurel took kissed her again, then went down and spent a few minutes flicking her tongue across Felicity's erect nipples. She worked her way down to her belly button and finally to her pussy.

Felicity legs were spread, with Laurel licking her thighs. Felicity was letting out some little moans. She was so cute. Laurel couldn't wait any longer and licked Felicity's pussy for the first time.

"More," Felicity said. "Please."

Laurel happily obliged and pushed her tongue inside Felicity as far as it could go. She then used her tongue to spell the sentence "fuck you Oliver" over and over. 

Laurel couldn't get enough of her friend's sweet taste. She was absolutely delicious. Felicity came and unleashed all her cum. Laurel lapped up as much of it as she could, then crawled up and kissed Felicity, allowing her to taste herself.

"Wow," Felicity said. "I love the way I taste. I want to taste you now. Sit on my face."

Laurel quickly did as she was asked. She moved up and pressed her pussy across Felicity's mouth. The blonde eagerly started eating Laurel out. She was inexperienced, but passionate enough to send waves of pleasure through Laurel. It wasn't long until she exploded. Felicity happily licked all the cum she could find. 

Laurel repositioned herself so she could kiss Felicity again. Her face was covered in Laurel's juices. She was too adorable for words. Laurel helped lick Felicity's face clean, enjoying her own taste, then rolled on her back beside her.

"That was amazing," Felicity said. "No one has ever made me cum like that. And you are like the most delicious thing ever."

"You're quite the sweet treat yourself," Laurel said. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"I can't do this again," Felicity said. "I don't regret it. No one could ever regret feasting on you. I'm just afraid it could get to a point where I wouldn't want it to stop, and I couldn't do that to Oliver."

"I get it," Laurel said. "My pussy is addictive."

Felicity laughed. "Please stay the rest of the night, though. I just want to hold you and feel your warmth beside me."

Laurel wasn't the cuddling type, but she didn't mind in this case. Every second they had together was precious.


End file.
